1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving image recording apparatus which records photographed moving image data on a recording medium, and a method of recording moving image.
2. Background Arts
Image data photographed by a digital camera is generally recorded on a recording medium such as Smart Media (trademark) and the like. The recording medium is widely used in other electronic equipment such as a personal computer (PC) than the digital camera. Accordingly, in addition to the digital camera, electronic equipment such as a PC can format the recording medium. Formatting the recording medium indicates to divide the recording area into partitions called clusters, for the purpose of efficiently reading and writing data. The PC formats the recording medium with cluster size different from the digital camera. More specifically, the digital camera formats the recording medium with a large cluster size, due to placing prime importance on the recording speed rather than recording data capacity. Thus, the digital camera can record image data at a high speed, regardless of inefficiency in recording. The PC, on the other hand, formats the recording medium with a general-purpose cluster size which places prime importance on disk space efficiency, rather than the recording speed.
When a digital camera records a moving image in the recording medium formatted by the PC, there is a problem that photography stops in the middle because of insufficient writing speed to the recording medium. The problem often occurs in photographing the moving image such as a full movie, since the digital camera has to record large size data per second.